Aidan Pellinor
Aidan Pellinor is a member of Excalibur. Pellinor is a combat specialist but specialises in underwater operations. Nicknamed "Pel" by the team. (pic caption: Sean Francis as Pel) Personality Prone-ish to slacking off. Really, really bad at French. Really, really good at lip-reading. (cf. It's a Distinct Possibility) When stressed, he bakes. Or tries to at least. (His brownies are improving, though.) (cf. Procedures). When on missions, he works best when he has large amounts of room to work with (cf. Collaborations). History We don't know much about his history. Footloose said he has a degree in Medieval literature, but then retracted the statement by saying she was trolling. It is unknown which time she was lying. Relationships Not much is known about his relationships, but in an LM!Extra (It's a Distinct Possibility), it is said that he is off-duty to visit "his family". Has a girlfriend (name currently unknown) (source). His mom is around and we kind of meet her in Storm on the Horizon . Quotes Hive Mind opinion We don't have that much of an opinion about him either :| *shrugs* - Carolin We need to collectively form an opinion on Pellinor at some point to bulk out his page a bit! - Cat Ok, Pellinor opinion time it is! - Carolin ...yeah, you're right, can't think of an opinion at all... - Cat He has insane moves on the dancefloor and the others hate taking him along to go clubbing because they can never get any girls with him around (those of them who want girls. Not like there are many left). Girls love him! - Carolin Gwaine has always reckoned, though, that if he didn't have at least one drink beforehand, that Pellinor would never have the guts for it. The problem is that to find this out, it would involve Gwaine convincing someone NOT to drink, which would be against his nature. ''- Cat'' Pellinor once offered to teach Lamorak how to "twerk it really good". Gareth secretly was all for that! - Carolin Oh my god i'm crying I accept this headcanon - Ruby That makes total sense - Pel being kinda shy, but rocking it on the dance floor - he's really (and i quote) "mortified" after making the mistake of following Gwaine's order to get Aithusa the Mechadragon. I think, (because he's another of the not-so-outspoken guys) that he comes across as shy because he really, really dislikes letting people down. He'd rather be quiet for a while and think something through in his head than speak at once and make a mistake. It's only when alcohol enters his bloodstream that he lowers his inhibitions. But, boy, when he does ... he goes all out :) (and he only offered the *cough* "twerking lesson" to Lamorak with Gareth in mind - being both underwater specialists they often did the same work out stuff together. Pel hasn't said anything but... he's a Lamoreth shipper if ever there was one.) (hope adding stuff is ok - Christina xxx) (accepted, accepted, accepted, especially the twerking bit - Alea) Category:Characters Category:Team Excalibur